With Mouse in Hand
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Slowly, he grasps his mouse in hand and holding his breath, makes his first move.


**Summary: **Slowly, he grasps his mouse in hand and holding his breath, makes his first move.

_**WARNINGS:**_ Mentions of death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the game Minesweeper, nor anything else that you may recognize.

**Author's Note:** I'm balefully new to this section of the site, so please excuse any errors I may make. I hadn't played minesweeper in ages, when I came across its name in the games section this afternoon and decided to write my own little story while I was playing the game. :)

Reviews are LOVED. :]

* * *

**With Mouse in Hand**

He had a great task ahead of him, the field of gray squares stood in a daunting mass. He shivered in both fear and excitement. He loved doing this- putting everything on the line, knowing that with one wrong move...he would encounter his doom. Slowly, he grasps his mouse in hand and holding his breath, makes his first move.

Two.

He had saved the life of one of his men caught within the enemy ranks. Freeing him from his iron cage and beckoning the tired soul back into the sun. However, he knew that he must go on and that those that he would save throughout his time, must make their way back to Base Camp to be healed and nourished. With a tired smile, the man slowly turns away, too exhausted to thank him for his bravery. Leaving our protagonist, to find himself alone once more. He didn't mind really, after all, he did this for himself- for the rush of adrenaline that came with each move he made and the short waiting, before he knew...

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turns back towards the problem at hand: the very spot he had attacked, was touching not one, but _two _bombs; buried just under the cages, whose thick bars, kept him from peering inside. He had to proceed with caution. He clicked one of the gray cages touching the location of his last attack, and was relieved to find that instead of setting off a bomb, it triggered the release of a third of the cages in the lot. He hadn't the time to help the men out of their cages and on their way, but he knew that they would help each other.

Now it was up to him, to help himself to another cage, and hopefully, it would the right one.

Slowly, twelve moves passed, each of them opening but one cage at a time. Leaving our protagonist sweating and panting in concentration. This was getting more and more difficult, it was written plainly in the numbers upon the screen. He had done well thus far, and had even located a total of seven bombs, but he knew that it wasn't enough- he had to find them all.

It was times like this that he wished that his superiors had agreed to his suggestion of partnering each Minesweeper, with a dog from the Bomb Searching Department, but no, they weren't trained well enough yet. And so, he had to carefully decide upon his next move.

He found that his concentration and worry were well worth it, as his next choice freed over a dozen more soldiers from their cages. He took heart, and more confidently this time, began to plan his next move.

One click.

Two clicks.

Three clicks.

He had now found nine of the bombs, but knew that the last one was lurking somewhere within the four cages that remained, nestled together in the corner or the screen.

It was now or never.

He clicked once more.

_BOOM!_

He had misread the numbers, it was now very clear to him, as they stood out mockingly upon the screen. He released his mouse and sadly looked up towards what had once been his smiley face at the top of the screen. Now, it sported large exes were it's sparkling eyes had once blinked at him, and a sad downturn of lips, where a large smile had not long ago resided.

He had failed the three men that had been held within the remaining cages.

Their blood, now tainted hands.

He had failed them, but maybe next time he would be more lucky... He clicked upon the New Game button, and began anew- this time more determined than the last, he would save them all.

* * *

**Hello everyone! :D **

**So this is my very first Minesweeper fan fiction, and I'd love to find out what you think about it. ^_^**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
